Tokiya Likes Cats, Would He Like An Otoya Cat?
by SmallPinkStar
Summary: Another request from Airis Hanamori! / Tokiya has taken a liking to cats. Otoya got a part in a play that makes him play as a cat. He asks Tokiya for help, and he agrees without fighting! / Tokiya x Otoya, sort of revolves my two stories It All Started With A Cherry and Sex Ed Starts Now.


Adults were just so _weird_! First you get an old man suggesting a BL CD as a way to stay in Saotome Academy, now you got a cross-dressing idol giving you lines as an animal in a play A class was doing. It was ridiculous! But it seemed like Otoya Ittoki had no problem with it. He did have a problem with portraying his character well, but he needed some advice. And who else is better to go to than his roommate? Tokiya Ichinose was smart, so the red head knew he made the right choice.

The red head was waiting for the dark haired male to get back from some dancing practice with Ren Jinguji and Shou Kurusu. His fellow classmate – Natsuki Shinomiya – had helped him with a costume. So, a pair of black cat ears were on his head and a black cat tail was pinned to the back of his pants. He felt _extremely _uncomfortable because he never wore anything like this before. Now he knew why Shou didn't like getting dressed up. Not only was it uncomfortable, but it was embarrassing to be seen like this.

Otoya moved his head back and forth, the small bell on his collar chiming. The ears and tail were one thing, but the cat paws on his hands and the bell collar on his neck were even more uncomfortable then anything else! He let out a small sigh, his head tilting towards the ground now. Where was Tokiya? Suddenly, he heard foot steps, and as they got closer, he titled his head up, red eyes going straight to the door.

"I'm back.."

"Welcome back, Tok-" the red head started but then stopped. He was playing a cat. A pet. This cat didn't talk. "I mean.. _meow meow_!"

"..Meow?" Tokiya questioned, looking at his roommate. His eyes widened a little at what his eyes saw.

Now.. the reason he was staring at Otoya with shock was because he had a thing for cats. Ever since Haruka Nanami introduced him Kuppurru – the cat she took care of after school – he got a slight love for felines. He wasn't obsessed with them, but he found them cute, especially when they purr. It was weird for the great Tokiya to think something was cute, especially when he was cold and strict most of the time. He brought a hand up to his face and pinched his nose and let out a sigh.

"Why.. are you dressed as a cat, Ittoki?" he finally asked. "And don't reply like a cat would."

"Oh, because in my class, we're doing a play!" he answered. "We were pulling roles out of a hat! Natsuki stole it from Shou when he wasn't looking.. I didn't know Natsuki could be so sneaky!"

"Ittoki."

"Oh right! And I drew a cat! Masa drew a female role and he's my owner!"

"I think a _dog _would have fit you better than a cat." Tokiya commented as he rolled his eyes. "Canines are annoying and yip constantly. Just like you."

"Tokiyaaaa."

"And you whine just like one."

"..So mean." Otoya said and huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "I was going to ask you to help me."

"Help you how? You're playing an animal."

"I need help remembering my lines! And how... to be a cat."

"..Fine, I'll help you." Tokiya said with a sigh. He pulled the script out of the cat dressed boy out of his little.. paws and flipped to the first line that was highlighted. He had to play a girl? A young girl..? He felt bad for Masato. "Okay. _Oh my god, he's so cute! Can I hold him?_"

"Uwah! Tokiya! That was so good!"

"Ittoki.."

"Oh, right!" he said and got off the bed. Luckily, Tokiya was sitting down as well so he crawled over and laid across his lap. "_Meowr_~"

"..what are you doing."

"That's what it said for me to do."

"..jeez." he said and pinched his nose again. He looked at the script once more and started.. petting his roommate. "_Oh, oh. He's purring! He's purring!_"

As if on cue, the red head started purring. But it wasn't... _good_. It just sounded like he was saying purr. He had to make a rumbling noise in his throat and make it sound like an actual purr. The dark haired male sighed. Did he really have to give him pointers on this?

"No." he told him, causing the male to look at him. "That's not how a cat purrs."

"It's not?" he questioned and his roommate shook his head. "Teach me!"

"Make a rumbling noise in your throat." Tokiya told him. Didn't seem like Otoya got it. So.. "Like this. _Purrrr_."

"Uwah! Tokiya! You purred!" Otoya exclaimed, eyes glowing. "Do it again!"

"Now way."

"Come on!"

"No."

"..Will you purr again if I get my purrs right?"

"..Perhaps."

"'Kay! I'm going to try my best!" he said and tried his best to make a rumbling noise in his throat. "Purr.. Purr... purr.. purr... purr.. _purrrrrr_."

"You did it." Tokiya said, shock hidden in his tone. That was surprising. "Now onto-"

"Tokiyaa..."

"What is it now?"

"You didn't purr."

"I said _perhaps_. I never said I would."

"Hmph." Otoya said with a pout. If only he was a dog. The puppy dog face would work better. "Fine.. next part."

His roommate nodded and they kept rehearsing the red heads lines. He seemed to say them perfectly without messing up, so why was he doing this? The way he portrayed a little girl was sickening. His voice was high pitched as if he was playing HAYATO. After about an hour and a half of rehearsing, Tokiya finally had enough.

"Ittoki.."

"What?"

"You know your lines perfectly."

"But I-!"

"You don't need help." Tokiya told him. "It's almost time for dinner, anyhow. Get out of that get up and get washed up."

"But Tokiyyyaaaa-!"

"No buts, Ittoki."

"I thought I would be able to spend time with you.." mumbled Otoya, frowning. "You always push me away all the time and when Haruka told me you took a liking to cats, I knew I would be able to spend time with you.."

"She said that?" he asked and the male nodded. "..ugh, Ittoki-"

"I-I'm sorry!" the red head said, cheeks going slightly pink. "I'll go change and we can go to dinner, okay!"

"..forget about dinner."

"H-huh?"

"Ittoki," he started, picking up the ball of yarn that was used for the next scene. "want to play catch?"

"..._Meowr_!_ Meowr_!" Otoya answered happily and crouched down, hands – well paws due to the gloves – up in the air, ready to catch the yarn. "_Mew_!"

Tokiya felt a light blush going across his cheeks as he held the yarn and tossed it up and down in his hand, seeing red eyes locked on the knitting object. He finally gave into the cute face and tossed it delicately to the red head and said red head caught it with ease. Before his roommate could say anything, the cat dressed male starting rolling on the ground, getting all tangled up in the light violet yarn. Just like a real cat. Otoya looked over at his roommate with a expression only a cat could make you love. Sad but cheerful. A chuckle escaped the dark haired males mouth and knelt down, helping his roommate get out of the mess. It was odd to hear him chuckle, it was even _more _weird to see Tokiya with a smile on his face.

"Hey, hey, Tokiya."

"What is it?"

"You're cute when you smile."

"..E-excuse me?" he asked, a light blush going on his cheeks once more. "I'm _what_?"

"Cute." the other answered as he sat still so the yarn could be undone from his body. "It's rare to see you smiling and so happy. Is it because I'm a cat and you love cats?~"

"..not at all."

"You're a liar, Tokiya."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"_Meowr Meowr_~"

"..okay, maybe."

"I knew it~" Otoya purred happily. Finally the yarn was off of him and Tokiya was trying to get back into it's ball shape. "So.."

"Hm?" Tokiya questioned. He looked up at the red head after getting halfway done with the yarn ball and then his cheeks went pink when a tongue went on the tip of nose. He had dropped the ball of yarn and it rolled out the door. "Ittoki-"

"I was giving you a thank you kiss!" he told him and got up, going by the bathroom to change. "In a way a cat would. _Mew_~"

Tokiya stared at the male, eyes wide. He was surprised the male would do such a thing! He shook his head, and once he heard the bathroom door shut, he got up and started to leave the room to get the ball of yarn. But as soon as he did, Ren was out there, starting to wound it up. He nearly groaned. Why was he here?

"So is there a reason why this was out here?" Ren asked the cold man and handed the ball of yarn to him.

"Ittoki needed help with his rehearsing."

"And you helped him?"

"No, he just decided to piss me off and toss the ball of yarn out the door."

"Uh huh, sure."

"Are you calling me a liar, Jinguji?"

"Well, I'm not calling you a truther."

"That isn't even a word."

"To me it is."

"Just because you said it, doesn't make it-"

"Tokiiiiyaaa!" came a whine from the bedroom. "Can you help me get the tail off?"

"Heh." Ren laughed. "Looks you got a cat to take care of."

"Shut up." Tokiya ordered and went back into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Alright, come here, Ittoki."

"Thanks, Tokiya!"

The dark haired male felt a smile go across his face as he watched the happy boy run towards him and turn around. His shirt was off, which was good, otherwise they'd have some issues with the tail then. Once it was off, Otoya thought another kitty kiss was needed, so he gave his roommate another one before running back into the bathroom. All Tokiya could say was:

"..what the heck is wrong with this boy."

* * *

**Yet another request from Airis Hanamori. This was also a suggestion from Demyx'sSitar. This was cute and fluffy instead of something lemony. Sorry, bad case of writers block so I couldn't think! XP**

**I don't own anything in here. Constructive criticism is very helpful, and I shall appreciate it greatly. **


End file.
